


A Light Long Forgotten

by qmiao1906



Series: 【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Summary: 他们在彼此身上投下的阴影已然消散，因为有阴影的地方，必然存在着光亮。而那光亮是一种极为美丽的东西。
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613077
Kudos: 5





	A Light Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light Long Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422141) by [DarkPilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot). 



Poe已经不知道他在牢房中呆了多久，也不知道有多少风暴兵进来试图用殴打逼他招供，最后丧气的离去。疲惫和疼痛让他无法睁开眼睛，他努力让自己抓紧休息。如果他还想抓住那微乎其微的，离开“定局者号“的机会的话，他就需要保存他几乎消耗殆尽的精力。

但是，身体上的疼痛和过度活跃的大脑，让Poe很难获得休息。他隐约感觉到血和汗从他的脸上淌过，也莫名的能认清他浑身上下的所有淤青和伤口。他的视野在聚焦和重影之间来回变换。

彼时……

现在……

”我竟不知道在我们船上的是抵抗组织最好的飞行员。“

**你他妈当然知道。** Poe不知道他应该感觉愤怒还是背叛，而他最后仅仅给了站在他面前的黑袍身影无力的一瞥。

“还舒服吗？”Kylo Ren微微歪了一下头。

Poe懒得回答，但他的声音背叛了他：“并不。”

Ren低笑一声，多半是一声嘲笑。他走近束缚着Poe的刑具：“你令我钦佩。没人能从你口中问出，你对那份地图做了什么。”

那份把你带到你的未来的终结者面前的地图？但Poe选择鼓起他最后一点气势，讥讽道：“你也许需要反思你们的方法。”

当他抬起手的时候，Ren也许在面具下露出了微笑。Poe不需要原力也能感觉得到房间里的能量变了。Ren的手指微微一动，便从Poe的肺叶里扯出一声惨叫。Poe甚至来不及喘气，就被迫发出了又一声尖叫。他在锁铐之中拼命挣扎，迫切地想要解脱，想要逃离。

“不要抗拒我，飞行员。”Ren轻声说道，几乎称得上温柔。他的手伸得更前，更远，更深。Poe将脑袋重重地撞上身后的支撑，希望能削减这剧烈的疼痛。尖叫像一群饥饿的fathier一样自他喉中跃出，让他几近无法呼吸。剧痛让他的五脏都揪成一团。如果他空空的胃袋里还剩任何东西的话，他一定会吐出来的。

“我不需要地图。”Ren继续说，他的手指离Poe的额头只有几毫米。Poe感到有火从他的皮肤下燃起，好像Ren试图将他的血液从血管中扯出来。Ren的面具离他越来越近，冰冷的金属几乎要碰到Poe灼热的皮肤。“我需要的是 **你** 。”

Ren的双手按上了Poe的太阳穴，他的世界在疼痛中炸裂。不过——这一次，不是Poe。是另一个人发出了尖叫。

Poe无力地转过头，因经受的折磨而沉重地喘息。捆绑在他身旁另一个审讯椅上，哭泣尖叫，满脸是血的是——

“Ben——”Poe倒吸了一口气。有什么东西在他的心中升起，它混合着困惑恐惧愤怒受伤，还有——

“ **爱** ，”Kylo Ren的声音咆哮道。幻象消失了，Poe重新回到了他的牢房，他的脑袋和心脏都突突地跳着。Ren揪着他的头发，把他的脑袋向后扯，让Poe发出了一声细小的痛吟。“你 **爱** Ben Solo。”

Poe强迫自己盯着那冰冷的黑色面具。他试图想象面具之下的双眼。“他是我的朋友。”

“而你想要更多。”Ren尖锐地指出。

Poe感觉他的脸颊发烫，而这并不是因为疼痛。“他出现在我的生命中就已经足够，我不需要其他什么。”

“高尚，”Ren从喉中挤出这个词，“高尚而可悲。”他抬手按下头盔的侧面，头盔的下半部随着轻微的气阀声向上升起。Ren摘下头盔，甩了一下他的头发。当Poe看到那张丝毫未变的面孔，他的心漏跳了一拍。

“所以真的是你……”Poe低语。他摇摇头。“我想要相信那是个谎言。我想要相信你不会变成那个人。”

Ren将一只手插进Poe的发间。Poe想要躲开，但Ren将他紧紧抓住。“看来你想要的东西很多啊，飞行员。我也许可以给你其中一样。”

“什——”Poe还没来得及反抗，Ren的嘴唇便用力按上了他的双唇。同时，那股熟悉的剧痛又一次在他脑中燃起。他拼命躲开，疼痛也随之停止。

“这个怎么样，飞行员？”Ren摘下了手套，用拇指抚过Poe的脸颊，引出一声混合着慰藉与痛苦的呻吟。突然，他停下了动作，反手扇在飞行员爬满泪痕的脸上。Poe感到击打带来的疼痛，但在此之外，他感到一阵快感如ysalamir一般盘踞在他的体内。

“Ben——”Poe轻声呼唤。这一次，他抬头引导这个吻，即使他的直觉高叫着让他别这么做。疼痛再度在他的脑海中炸开，但他无法阻止自己。他痛苦的喘息浅浅地渡进Ren的口中。Ren一只手绞着他的头发，另一只手伸到他的腰后，把他从束缚中最大限度的拉起。疼痛几乎到了难以忍受的程度，但Poe眼中只有Ben的脸。Ben，他躲在远处暗恋过的，多年以前他辜负过的，他失去又寻找又再度失去，他放弃过又终于寻回的人。

Poe的一部分完全清楚他现在亲吻的不是Ben。并非是Ben掌控着Poe的嘴巴、脖子、下巴，就好像这些归他所有一样——不，这些是Kylo Ren的动作，他只是利用自己来达成什么黑暗的目的。但是——

“你觉得这是你应受的。”Ren低声说道。他的手在锁铐允许的范围内在Poe的衣服下游走，指甲抠进他搜寻到的淤青和伤口——他的爱抚带去疼痛，他的折磨带来快感。莫名的，Poe无法使自己拒绝Ren的侵略。毕竟，Ren说的对，这是他应受的，为他所做的和没有做到的事。细碎的呻吟从他的唇间泻出，落在痛苦与欲望之间。

Ren的手指爬过Poe的脸颊，把他的头拨到一边。“有意思……一个机器人……”

Poe的身体一颤，思维瞬间清明。他惊恐地极力躲远。“不……”

“橙色和白色，BB型号？”一抹邪恶的微笑爬上Ren的脸。“我得说，没什么创意。”

“不。”Poe拼命摇头，丝毫顾不上太阳穴之间穿刺一般的剧痛。“不不不不——”

“太迟了，飞行员。”Ren结束了与Poe的纠缠，向后退去，重新戴上了手套。“用不了多久，我们就会找到那个机器人。”

“不！”Poe大叫着，在锁铐间疯狂地挣扎。他不敢相信自己放下了警惕，为了什么？一瞬间虚假的亲昵，一个自他第一次见到Ben Solo便开始苦苦追寻的幻梦？

“别白费力气了。”Ren钳住Poe的下巴，低声说道。“你什么都做不了。”

Poe能感受到Ren的呼吸飘过他的嘴唇，尝到他那别有用心的亲吻带来的痛苦。他将注意力放到Ren的眼睛上，试图从中找寻他知道Ben Solo永远无法隐藏的脆弱与孤独。他知道他们在很久之前便走上了不同的道路，他一直在试图接受它。但是这个？“求求你，Ben，别这么做。”

“我不再以那个名字代表自己了。”Ren从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“那是你离开我时用的名字！”Poe喊道，“你现在可以随便叫自己什么，但是离开我们的是Ben Solo，我们想念的也是Ben Solo。”

Ren没有回应。他只是拿起头盔，重新戴上。他抬起手，Poe感到他的喉咙被人掐住了。飞行员的双唇还在开合成字句的形状，他的脸上还挂着恳求的表情，但发不出任何声音。Ren大步走出了房间。

一个姿态刻板的红发人影等在外面。“在一个机器人里。一个BB型号。”

“如果它还在Jakku，那我们很快就会抓到它。”那人迅速回答，“还有别的吗？”

“没有了。” Ren向Poe的方向飞快一瞥，“准备将他立刻处决。”

“他不值得‘矫正’吗？经过，呃，一定引导，他的技能会很有用。”

“他不是这个星系中唯一的飞行员。而且，我们已经见证了你‘矫正项目’的成果了不是吗？”

“我一点也听不明白你在说什么。”

“那我建议你重新评估你派去协助我的那些人，看看他们到底对谁忠诚。同时，这个人要被处决。随你怎么做，但是要公开进行。我要整个抵抗组织和他们的支持者看到。”

“如你所愿，Lord Ren。”那个红发男人甚至都没有向Ren行礼，直接转身走进了Poe的牢房，身后跟着一小队风暴兵。他好奇地歪着头——他无法不注意到Poe红肿的嘴唇或是他衣服上引人遐想的皱摺。“Poe Dameron。”

“是我。”Poe拼命稳住自己的声音，但他的声音比他希望的更无力。

“Armitage Hux。”男人说，他眯起眼睛，“很荣幸终于见到了所谓抵抗组织最好的飞行员。很遗憾你不能加入我们。”

“随你怎么说。”Poe想要多说点什么，但他的身体已经在崩溃的边缘，而他的喉咙也因为Ren的动作，犹如火烧。他的眼中因他纵容Ren对他做的事情而充盈着泪水，但他拒绝在这个看上去像根钢管的叫Armitage Hux的家伙面前哭泣。他注意到Ren仍在门口徘徊。Hux抬起下巴，随着他的目光看了过去。

“他对我们的录影来说太干净了。”Hux评论道，“你说是吧，Ren？”

Poe知道接下来会发生什么，但说实话，他不在乎。那些风暴兵可以随便怎么伤害他。几分钟以后，就都无所谓了。

随着Hux的示意，Poe被放开，丢在了地上。他的飞行夹克被扒了下来，身上只剩下一件被汗浸湿的米色衬衫。

风暴兵们个个残忍无情。Poe像个破布娃娃一样在他们之间被丢来丢去，从一个人的拳头撞向另一个人的拳头。他能感觉到皮肤的撕裂，他的骨头在殴打之下裂痕、错位，但他看起来毫无反应。在Ren的审讯之后，士兵所做的事情似乎都不能让他更疼。一个风暴兵将Poe的胳膊砸在他的膝盖上，Poe能听到断裂的声音，但他感觉不到折断的骨头。

Poe已经无法站或者跪，他无力地跌在地上，闭上双眼，任由鲜血在脸上流淌。踢踹和踩踏雨点般地落在他的身上，但他甚至没有试图保护自己。 **很快一切就都结束了。他们会杀了我，然后就都结束了。**

“噢，这是什么？”殴打随着Hux的声音停止了。尽管视线模糊，Poe还是微微转过头去，看看发生了什么。

Hux手里拿着一个被磨损的皮面小日记本，Poe的外套在他脚下。他翻动着本子，朗读起来：“亲爱的Ben，我同样不知道如何给这封信开头。我从没想象过会有这样一天。我从来不想去想象。我现在仍然不想。”他嘲笑Poe，“情书，Dameron？感性。可悲。”Hux把日记丢到一边，单膝跪在倒在地上的Poe身边：“让我们期望当你最后死去的时候，你的Ben正在看着。”

“我的Ben已经死了。”Poe的声音仿佛耳语。他咳嗽了一阵，在地上溅出几点鲜红。他越过Hux，看向Kylo Ren一动不动的身影：“是 **你** 谋杀了他。”

Hux露出微笑。这真是一个令人生厌的画面。他站起来，一脚踢在Poe的脸上，Poe感到新鲜的血液从他的鼻子里涌了出来。一只脚踩在Poe的脖子上，不是为了让他窒息，只是按住他。“过去的几年里，我杀过许多人，Dameron。其中大多数我都不记得了，但是我想我会记得你。当我们把你的处决画面传遍星系，抵抗组织的希望就会与你一同死去，那时，我会亲眼见证这一切。”

一声笑声从Poe的唇间泄出。“我可不是抵抗组织的希望，伙计。我只是他们派来取得它的人。”

怒气划过Hux的脸，然后他又在Poe的脸上踢了一脚，鞋跟落在他的左眼上。“把他带走！”

两个风暴兵一左一右的拉起Poe，把他的手铐在前面。当右边的士兵抓起他断掉的右手时，Poe发出轻微的痛呼。一个布袋被套在了他的头上，然后他被带出牢房，一半推搡，更多是拖行着穿过走廊。

如果他没有被蒙住眼睛，他会看到Kylo Ren在离开牢房前，捡起了那本日记。

——————————

**广播一开始有些闪烁和模糊，但很快就清晰起来。一个男人站在一个平台上，被铐住的双手吊在他身后墙上的钩子上，把他的双手拉过头顶。他的右臂呈现一个奇怪的角度，明显是断了。他破碎的衬衫和伤痕累累的皮肤昭示着第一秩序的虐待，他的头发被汗水浸透，脸上满是瘀伤和鲜血，两只眼睛都是青黑的，鼻子歪曲着，像是被打断了好多次。他的双腿好像快要支撑不住他，而他的脖子上还戴着一个电击项圈。如果他正在忍受疼痛，那他并没有表现出来。他的眼中闪烁着反抗的光芒，但他无力的下坠的姿态却显露出放弃——他很清楚他的命运将会是怎样。**

**“星系中的居民们，”画外音响起，强调优雅，声音洪亮——典型的高级军官的特点，“新共和国的居民们。今天，我们把一个抵抗组织的成员带到你们面前。你们都听说过他们。你们管他们叫你们的救星，你们的保护者，你们的英雄。我们花费了一点时间，但是，就算是这个人，著名的Poe Dameron，抵抗组织中最好的飞行员，他们重要的舰队指挥官，也想我们屈服，招出了他所知道的一切。看吧——这就是你们的英雄。让他的死亡成为你们的教训——这世界上没有英雄，任何胆敢反抗我们的人都会落得和他同样的下场！”**

**两个风暴兵进入了画面，每人手上拿着一把电斧。他们头盔上标志性的黑色条纹昭示着他们行刑者的身份。**

**那名囚犯——Poe Dameron——开始说话了。麦克风过了一阵子才收录到它的声音，那声音如此轻柔：“我不准备以任何问候语开头。这并不是一场真正的对话，即使它是，我也不觉得‘你好’是一封信最适当的开头。更何况，你的名字写在这个字条的外面。我现在只希望唯有你，Poe Dameron，而没有其他人，读到这封信。我该从哪开始呢？”**

**那个拿腔拿调的声音叫着：“准备！” 斧子打开了。**

**“我将这封信写给你并不是因为我在怪你之类的。我只是想——我希望——你会是那个理解一切的人。”**

**“行刑！”**

**肉眼可见的电弧在斧子的两极之间舞蹈。两个风暴兵动作一致地将他们的武器按在了Dameron暴露的身侧，剧痛使他将头向后仰去。电压并不会一下将人杀死——它会随着斧子接触受害者身体的时长而逐渐增强。死亡的过程缓慢，而且痛苦。令人惊奇的是，Dameron居然还有力气说话。**

**“你一直……是我父母……心中……理想的儿子。我想……你我……都清楚这一点……你坚强……聪明……有趣……擅长飞行……而且……你不是个原力使用者……而我……并非如此。”**

**行刑者拉起了他们的武器，而Dameron看上去——如果不是双腕被吊在上面——仿佛会立刻倒下。他的手臂明显被拉扯着——右臂的断骨隔着皮肤显露出来。电流依然在他的身体里游走，使他的浑身痉挛抽搐，但他的嘴唇却依然微微开合成词句的形状。很明显他在背诵着什么——一封旧信？——就好像它是一段祷告。行刑者等到他们的斧子完全冷却，然后又一次把它们按在了他的身上。他们又从初始电压开始了。他们不想很快杀死Dameron。他们想让他在整个星系的注视之下受尽苦楚，而他的确如他们所愿。**

**疼痛让他提高了音量，麦克风又一次收录到了他的念诵：“你可别让……你家老头子……坐进驾驶……座，听见了吗……他是……所有……安全……驾驶的司机……最大的威胁……”**

**拉起。短暂的停息。继续。**

**“如我之前……所说……不想……让你觉得……我这是在……怪你。我……并没有。千万不要……觉得……我在怪你……**

**只是……最近……一切都……不一样了……应该说……比寻常……更不一样了……说的好像……我们了解……什么叫……‘寻常’……似的……抱歉……我跑题了……”**

**拉起。短暂的停息。继续。**

**“并没有真的……喝醉过……你可能……也没有过……这就是……一个无意义的……比喻……如果……我们……面对面说话……可能会叹气……但我们不是……我也……并没有……事实是……害怕……不知道我为什么……要告诉你这个……我们甚至……没有那么……相熟……如果……我的父母……没有……把我送走……我们也许会成为朋友……也许……为什么……我觉得……能信任你……”**

**拉起。短暂的停息。继续。**

**“昨晚……想要……杀我……睡着……黑暗……袭来……试图……抵抗它……醒了……光剑……我的脸……几寸远……吓坏了……不记得……后面……看见……Luke眼里……冷酷……他……的光……就在……面前……莫名地……我体内……涌起……保护了……不知道……是不是……黑暗……”**

**Dameron的语句失去了力量。他现在一次只能勉强挤出两三个字。就连一些观刑的风暴兵也忍不住转过脸去。Dameron的痛苦并不源于他的身体，而是自他的言语中流出。如果他像其他人一样尖叫或者是求饶，他的死亡不会让人如此难以承受。但是这个——这星系中没有任何东西能让人对这令人心碎的独白有所准备。**

**“不觉得……某一日……很快……星球……文化……一周……七……五……十二……其他……奇怪……天数……从来……没有……一周……日子……某一日……好奇……为什么……我想……某一日……也许……大概……希望……星系……飞船……无法……抵达……的……”**

**有烟从Dameron的衣服上升起，电流将他满是汗水的皮肤烫得通红。他坚持不了多久了。他的身体无法抑制的抽搐和痉挛，而他的祷告终于变成了喘息着的、微小的痛呼。**

**几秒钟之后，行刑者被看不见的力量丢到了一边，他们的斧子——依然带着电流——深深地楔进了对方的身体。Dameron的手铐和项圈解开了，他炽热的、鲜血淋漓的身躯立刻落在地上。紧接着，一阵巨大的吵闹声传来，有间断的叫喊和爆能枪的声音，但最明显的，是标志性的、传奇的、来自光剑的嗡鸣声。士兵和军官纷纷被丢开或杀死，他们的躯体倒落各处。镜头突然向上抬起，在晃动中捕捉到了当前的场景。一个新的身影，一身漆黑，挥舞着一把赤红的十字光剑冲进了红雨一般的爆能束之中。他的面容无法辨认，但是可以想象他脸上铁面一般的决心与复仇。他一路杀过人群，单枪匹马的将所有人逼退。那个人——如果他还能被称作人的话——万夫莫敌，势不可挡。一个爆能束在镜头附近炸开，广播切断了。**

——————————

死亡的念想让Poe的眼皮愈发沉重。Ben的信飘浮在他的双唇之后，等待着被念出，但他已经没有力气在念出下一个音节了。他几乎感觉不到他的身体，一动也不能动。他模糊地意识到自己倒落在地，而且仍在呼吸。哪怕已经非常微弱。沉默在他耳中吵闹，祈求他放手他紧抓不放的生命。

**我在努力。** 可他的肺出卖了他。

也许死亡就像睡眠——黑暗会轻轻地，慢慢地降临，在他意识到之前便将他笼罩。Poe想要闭上眼睛，但是他的眼睛已经闭上了。也许他已经睡着了。他已经很接近了……

一股突如其来的暖流在他体内绽开，他麻木的四肢又重新有了感觉，疼痛随之而来。Poe的唇间吐出一声呻吟。如果死亡如此疼痛，那他宁愿活着。他的神经已经被烧坏，他分辨不出哪些疼痛是真实的，哪些不是。图像，光芒闪过他紧闭的眼皮。他的听觉也逐渐恢复，而那些熟悉的声音听起来格外响亮。有人在叫他的名字，有人在摇晃他，有人将他抬起。

Poe的眼睛睁开了一条缝，他瞥见一张被框在黑色之中的脸。他的手触到柔软的东西。他试图抓住，但他的手指仿佛比钢铁还沉重。他感觉他在下沉，却并不是溺水的感觉。游泳。这感觉像是游泳。他曾经一度很喜欢游泳。他的腿划水似的抽动了两下，又或许那只是因为他身体里残存的电流。

**就快到了。**

Poe不知道这是不是他自己的想法。这不是他的声音。不过他的声音是什么样的来着？他不知为何忘却了。他试图开口确认，却只发出一声嘶哑的杂音。这听起来不对。他再次尝试，却只换来撕心裂肺的咳嗽。

**别说话，你会伤到自己的。**

Poe没有反驳。他闭上眼睛，靠入托着他的柔软的黑色。水一样的东西包裹着他，温暖地拥抱他。那感觉很舒服，像是在夏日的湖水中沐浴。他身上的一部分疼痛慢慢被一种舒适的麻木感替代。他差不多快能放松下来了。

周围依然很吵。Poe觉得他应该能搞清楚发生了什么，但他沉重的眼皮和耳中应接不暇的噪声，让他只能猜想这是一场战役。就好像整个星系突然决定同时爆炸。焰火。就好像在听焰火的声音。Poe试图睁开眼睛去看——他一直最喜欢橙色的。环着他的手臂警告似的收紧了，他身边的河水变得急促而有力，随机的冲向他周围的某些点。就好像一场保护着他的飓风。

他头顶的声音说了什么，然后Poe就被放下了。环绕着他的河流退去，他不满地咕哝了一声。人影模糊成一体，他们的声音逐渐加强。有人在哭，有人在叫，有人在哀求。其他人的手放到了他身上，Poe试图摆脱它们。它们太冷，他不想要，他不欢迎。他瞥见褐色和白色的上衣，橙色的制服，然后转过脸去——那些颜色太刺眼了。

那条河向更远处流去。Poe能在脑海中清晰地看见它。他用他麻痹的、伤残的双腿向它跑去，向站在流水中央那个身影伸出他残破的、满是鲜血的手。迫切的心情给了他的声音力量，他嘶哑地叫出了一个词：“ ** _Ben_ 。**”

水流再一次流回他的身边，轻柔地爱抚他的脸颊。 **你现在安全了。**

一个微笑的画面从Poe的脑海中闪过，就好像他在睁着眼睛做梦。他能看见，几乎太过清晰地，飞船的门重重地关上了——他过于清楚地感受到飞船升空，然后进入超空间。不知为什么，他想象出一位骑士手持一把燃着赤焰的阔剑，孤身对战整支军队的画面。骑士坚持了很长时间，尽可能多的干掉敌军，但当他的王子离去，他也卸去了力气。侥幸的一箭，然后又是一箭，然后又一箭。最终，骑士停止了战斗。

这意味着什么？

Poe想要回去找到答案，想要帮助那位救了他的陌生人。可他动不了。有声音轻柔地安抚他，有什么沉重而熟悉的东西被放在了Poe布满灼伤和淤痕的胸膛上。

**你现在安全了。**

Poe闭上眼睛，投入迷乱而黑暗的睡眠。

——————————

**四周都是黑暗。可他却莫名觉得安心。一点光亮出现在黑暗里，慢慢地闪烁着，刚好在他能够到的范围之外。他向它跑去，黑暗向后退去。那光亮向他飞来，引他不断靠近，一路跑向这条漫长隧道的尽头。他的步伐越来越快，越来越轻，就像他在风上奔跑。在他的旅程尽头，那光亮化作了一张磨损破碎的纸。他抓住了这张纸，将它翻过来，阅读起上面以一种他不认识的语言所写的词句。**

**亲爱的Poe，**

**我读了你的信。我无法向你说明我有多抱歉，为我所做的一切。你是对的。你将我拉出了我为我自己创造的黑暗，你向我展示了如何重新活过来。也许，如果我们都活下来了，我们就可以聊聊。**

**永远爱你的，**

**Ben Solo。**

**不知为何，当他读它的时候，这些词句毫无道理。一定还有别的什么。这不可能是他记得的最后的言辞。他疯狂地四处寻找。一定还有别的什么。他张开嘴想要说话，想要交谈，但什么都没有——除了他手中的最后一封信。一定还有别的什么。**

**然后——**

**“Poe？”**

**他终于找回了声音，然后回答：“Ben。”**

**一个由光组成的，沐浴在温暖之中的高大身影出现在他面前，它的手上握着写出那些词句的笔。他举起笔，用笔尖点在纸上，那封信便化作了万点繁星。这看上去太美了，那些字词和它们的意义消散其中。笔和纸消失的地方，留下了让他们双手触碰的空间。那是他们一直等待的接触，而他们触碰得如此温柔。他们在彼此身上投下的阴影已然消散，因为有阴影的地方，必然存在着光亮。而那光亮是一种极为美丽的东西。**

**“我们聊聊吧。”**


End file.
